nishiki no mai
by Iheartvocaliod
Summary: what happends when revange takes over good people's hearts. A story of tragedy. One shot.


**This is what happends when I am up late at night bored out of my mind**

**One shot**

* * *

A young girl ,named Gakuko, sits alone in the village square which was once filled with happy familiar faces. She weeped over the bodies of her family and friends. She was the only survivor in the small village. She witnessed the massacre with own eyes ,but she couldn't bring her self to stop it.

"WHY COULDN'T I STOP HIM" Gakuko screech in the empty town. She could feel her eyes glowing red with grief and revenge. Her mind drifted to the person who did all this his long purple hair, evil smile, blood stained sword, and those glowing aqua eyes.

"I'll stop his breath" she whispered to her self. She graped her dads old fighting knives she tided her long dark purple hair into a pony tail."I am coming for you"

* * *

Gakupo sat alone staring at the glass filled with red wine."Red" he thought to himself "the color of blood". Blood over the years he'd seen much of it. He thought back to distant memmories filled with hate and revenge. He through the glass on the floor and watched it smash in to a million pieces. He didn't know whether he was angry at him self or everyone. He wanted to destroy it all.

" Are you ok ,master " one of his guards rin asked with worie in her eyes.

" I am fine" he answered " What do you want"

"A girl is waiting in the courtyard with Len, master"

He walked to the courtyard. There stood the girl her eyes red with wrath. "Finally, she's come" he thought.

She ran at him holding a knife to his neck. You could see the shock in his eyes. He quickly pulled out a knife and slashed at her cheek. She stumbled back holding her hand to her face to stop the bleeding.

Just then the two guards jumped on her. Gakuko recoved and slashed them both in the throat with a deadly hit. The red blood gushed from the wounds. She ran at gakupo with her blades. He pulled out his sword with a crazed look in his eyes. The knives and the sword slashed. All you could hear was clash of metal in the court yard.

Then his sword danced in the air landing straight into the ground. He felt a sharp pain , he looked down. Blood his blood. He held her chin up and laughed. He felt as if he was finally free. All his memories came flooding back.

"Luka have I ever told you how much I love you" her whispered in luka's ear as they sat under the sakura tree. The cherry blossoms were as pink as her hair.

She giggled and kissed him "Of course".

He pushed her on to the ground kissing her neck. He stroked her long hair.

That was a time every thing was perfect. Luka and him were engaged. She was the best talor in the village. He was on his way to becoming a great samurai. Luka was kind, talented, graceful, and beautiful ,he was luckiest guy ever. untill he came into town.

Him and luka were walking in the a blue haired man with piercing aqua eyes came up to them.

"hi my names kaito " he introduced him self as he planted a kiss on luka's hand. When he notest luka blushing he held her waist closer. " I am new in town and I heard that your house is always open for guests I was wondering if I could stay with you and your lovely fiance"

"Sorry but..."he started.

"Of corse" luka interrupted.

He didn't like the way this guy acted. It just wasn't right ,But luka reassured him that she would be find ,but she was wrong very wrong.

Luka was cleaning kaito's room when she found a chest under the bed. she opened it her eyes widened at what she saw blood stained armor and a sword. "It's him he's the one leading the masicures" she thought out loud.

"So you found out , but it was an only a matter of time" kaito's familiar voice called. He walked towards her.

"kaito please don't do this" luka stepped back ,but he grabed her jaw and slamed her on the bed.

"You really should snop my dear" her whispered in her ear. She shuttered as she felt his breath on her neck."But I'll forgive you if you become mine" and he started to untie the laces on her dress.

"NEVER" she spat at him.

"Last chance luka" he said as he held a dagger to her neck

"Kaito" luka pleaded.

"LAST CHANCE" he shouted.

"GAKUPO HE-" her cries were silences by the dagger that slit her throat.

"Sad really she was so beautiful"

Gakupo came back from the forest to find some thing most disturbing. The enter village had been slatered. "LUKA" he thought. He swung open the door to the house and began to tear it apart. He got to kaito's room there was luka's body."NO LUKA NO" he screamed shaking her body. then he relied that he had not seen kaito's body "that bastard" he thought. He grabbed his sword and armor with his eyes red and revenge in his heart.

there he stood in front of the man who took ever high away from him. There was a slash of a sword and a splatter of blood. It was over.

He was pulled out of his trance by a sharp pain she had taken out her knife and was staring at the moon with her now aqua eyes. His blood smelled like aloe wood and he could hear a mad raven singing."Good luck" he laughed evily until his heart stopped and he drew his last breath.

* * *

**_ well hopped you liked it**


End file.
